Heretofore, the inventor herein proposed U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,419 to determine a point relating to a plurality of given points. However, the device of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,419 incorporated herein by reference requires complicated operation for a geometrical drawing, and a long time for a drawing.